Human Urges
by Your-Afflicted-Fantasy
Summary: Hideki is only human; how long will he hold out against his urges to make love to Chii? Will Chii be restarted and lose everything all over again? Pg-13 for swearing and sexual implications. Review, please!
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I, Your Afflicted Fantasy, do not own any character, item, or scene from Clamp's manga, 'Chobits.'  
  
Author: I have the entire series of Chobits, so this fanfiction will take place after the end of volume eight. The rating shall go up later in the story because of sexual situations, sexual implications, swearing, violence, and plot.  
  
Chii/Hideki ~Human Urges~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Discovery~  
  
Chii smiled as she walked along the road, her small hand within Hideki's larger one. She was dressed in the very same outfit she had been kidnapped in, the ribbons flowing around with her ankle-length, silver hair. As she looked over to Hideki, she saw that he was in his normal gray t-shirt and blue jeans, with tennis shoes. She tilted her head slightly, wondering why he never wore much else than that. But, that didn't matter, she surmised, smiling as she did nothing more but watch him for the moment.  
  
"Okay, Chii, we're here." Hideki said, squeezing her hand softly, stopping their walk in front of 'Club Pleasure.' The wind blew gently around them, lifting some of Chii's beautiful ivory hair. He found himself watching the strands dance, their moves mesmerizing.  
  
"Chii knows. Chii must go to work from here." She nodded, smiling to him. She smiled more when he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Strands of her hair brushed against her cheeks, as well as his.  
  
"Alright, Chii. Be careful and I'll see you at home." He slipped his hand from hers' and grinned over his shoulder, before walking into the restaurant, the curtain over the door swishing before falling back into place.  
  
Chii nodded, smiling to herself, before walking on, her white hair swishing to and fro with the rhythm of her hips. She disappeared around the corner, smiling happily as she thought of 'the someone just for her.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hideki let out a sigh of relief as he left the restaurant later that day, changed back into his regular jeans and t-shirt. He paced down the road, his backpack thrown over his shoulder, anxious to get home. He wanted to see Chii. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her presence next to his as he fell asleep. He just wanted her.  
  
He blinked and cursed himself as he felt the familiar urges in the lower regions of his body. 'Shit, Hideki, you know you can't go down that road.' Hideki sighed, bit his lip, and took in a deep breath; silently reminding himself what Freya had told him a few months ago. 'If Chii gives her whole self to you, Chii will no longer be Chii. Chii will forget everything, her name, her memories, her dreams, her heart.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, he calmed his taunt nerves and began down the road once more, his mind on Chii still. He knew he loved her and accepted that as why he wanted to make love to her. He wished Chii had her restart switch in her ear, like all other persocoms. But, wait... Chii did not have emotions. Could she feel the pleasure in making love? Could she even climax?  
  
Hideki shook his head. 'Goddamnit, Hideki, stop. You are just continuing to torment yourself. Of course Chii couldn't feel it... could she?' Hideki loved her, but his human urges were starting to get the better of him. He knew they were. If she couldn't feel... would she feel anything should she end up being restarted?  
  
He cursed loudly again, walking on down the road once again. "Damn, Hideki. You are becoming rather pathetic." He sighed and shook his head, walking on even as the sun set behind the buildings of Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chii smiled, sitting in the middle of Hideki's apartment, her legs curled under her as she watched the door, waiting for it to open. She waited to see Hideki, his smile, to hear his laugh and to feel his arms as they fell asleep together.  
  
She never understood why Hideki seemed in pain, though he always told her he was fine. She smiled, pressing a hand to her breast, closing her eyes. Silently, she vowed to help Hideki in any way he needed help, even if it meant harm to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are always welcome!  
  
P.s. More coming soon! ^_^ 


	2. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I, Your Afflicted Fantasy, do not own any character, item, or scene from Clamp's manga, 'Chobits.'  
  
Author: Good evening everyone! Happy Thanksgiving, or, as I call it, Turkey- Day! I wanted to thank Lord Ryu and Kuroneko-Sama for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry if I missed anyone else, because at the time I wrote this, there were only these two. Please enjoy this next chapter and give me some feedback. Thank you everyone.  
  
Chii/Hideki ~Human Urges~  
  
Chapter Two ~Falling Apart~  
  
Hideki opened the door to his apartment, a frown still etched across his lips. His thoughts were still centered on Chii and whether or not she could feel... certain things. He blinked, and then cried out with joyful surprise as he was once again tackled by his persocom. "Hideki is home," Chii exclaimed happily, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.  
  
He smiled, sitting up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yep, I'm home, Chii." He smiled more as he said this, kissing the side of her cheek. He was still astonished to how real his persocom felt. Her skin was as soft as any human girl's was, her hair was long and felt like silk, and her eyes were bright and alive, shining the soft amber that touched his heart. "Oh, Chii..." He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing along the skin softly.  
  
Chii blinked, tilting her head curiously as she pressed her hands to Hideki's shoulders, leaning back to look at him. Her expression was as curious and innocent as a child's as she asked him, "What is Hideki doing to Chii? Hideki is kissing Chii's neck, why?" She smiled all the while though, not knowing the silent torment Hideki, himself, was in.  
  
'Oh god, Hideki, what the hell are you doing, man! You can't do this with Chii!' His mind screamed at him as the lower region of his body came to life once more. But, Hideki was beyond thinking at the current moment as she smiled her sweet smile to him. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to hers'. Chii blinked in surprise, but seeing as this seemingly made Hideki happy, she closed her eyes and leaned into him.  
  
"Oh, Chii... you taste so sweet." He smiled, running his tongue along the seam of her lips, before slipping it in between, turning their gentle kiss into a heavier one. He slipped his tongue along hers', feeling her move hers' against his almost shyly, as though she did not know what to do. And she didn't.  
  
Hideki's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and his hands stilled on her hips. He continued to kiss her for a moment more while mentally screaming at himself more and more, 'Shit, Hideki! You were going to do it, weren't you! Shit, shit, shit!' He was cursing himself over and over as he slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss with exquisite slowness. He looked upon her face and she opened her eyes with an upward sweep of her lashes.  
  
"Hideki is okay?" Chii tilted her head curiously again, her white hair slipping over a shoulder, spilling across the both of them. She looked worried, he noticed. Her brows crunched together downwards, and did an upside down arch as she looked at him. Her lips parted as she awaited his answer, hoping nothing was wrong with him. Innocent, she was way too innocent.  
  
He managed a nod, lifting her somewhat difficultly off of his lap and setting her onto the floor next to him. He closed the door with his hand and sat up fully, looking to Chii as she drew her knees up under her. His eyes looked over her slowly, now registering that she was wearing her nighty-shirt and nothing else. The ache in his body became worse, but he managed a strained smiled. "I'm fine, Chii, there's no reason to worry," he said, ruffling her hair playfully. She smiled cutely, giggling happily.  
  
"C'mon, Chii, let's get ready for bed. I already ate and I have no school work tonight." He stood and moved, dropping his backpack onto the floor next to his makeshift desk. Chii nodded, smiling, and followed him over to their futon. Plopping down, Hideki worked on taking off his shoes, before dropping them onto the floor. He stripped off his shirt and decided to just sleep in his jeans.  
  
He laid back on the futon, smiled, and opened his arms for Chii. She smiled, snuggling into his arms like she did every night. His hands brought the comforter up and over them as he closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to Chii's cheek one more time, whispering, "I love you, Chii." He smiled more as he felt Chii slowly, shyly; pressed her lips to his cheek. She closed her own eyes, smiling, "Chii loves Hideki too."  
  
Then, the apartment settled into the usual silence as Hideki fell into the dark abyss that was sleep. Chii shut herself down for the night, feeling safe wrapped in the embrace of the one she loved. They both rested easily, but Hideki dreamed. Oh boy, did he dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well, that's all for now! Thank you everyone for taking time out of your day to read my story, and while you're here, please leave a review. Happy Turkey-Day! 


	3. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I, Your Afflicted Fantasy, do not own any character, item, or scene from Clamp's manga, 'Chobits.'  
  
Author: Well, I hope all of you had a great Turkey-Day! Well, anyway, thank- you everyone for the positive reviews, they're really a big help. This chapter is going to have a bit of sexual actions in its contents because of Hideki's dream, so don't say I didn't warn you. On with the story!  
  
Chii/Hideki ~Human Urges~  
  
Chapter Three ~Dreaming~  
  
Hideki dreamed all right, dreamed something that would stretch his already so taunt nerves to the point of breakage. He dreamed:  
  
It was the middle of the night. The stars were out and shining brightly like far away light houses. The moon was full and raining gentle light onto the Earth's surface. Hideki lay in his apartment, his beautiful Chii in his arms. They were lying comfortingly upon the futon, but there was something different. They weren't sleeping, or just lying there.  
  
Hideki found his lips moving slowly along the edge of Chii's jaw, his tongue tracing little unrecognizable patterns along the way. Her heard her moan softly... as if she felt the pleasure from such an act. He found himself smiling as he slowly, teasingly, traced his lips down to her neck. Chii squirmed a bit beneath him, her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lower lip.  
  
A touch here and a touch there; his teeth nibbled at her neck, scraped teasingly along her soft, warm skin. He stopped, blinking a few times. Chii was warm. Lifting his head, he looked lovingly, longingly, down into her flushed face. Her eyes opened to look at him curiously; why had he stopped?  
  
A soft gasp escaped Hideki's parted lips. Chii's eyes were bright and alive, her skin warm and flushed. She looked... human. She looked... alive. He took his time, watching her closely with his eyes. They traveled slowly down the length of his body and he blushed, realizing she was lying naked in his arms... totally naked. He found his eyes traveling down her body once more.  
  
Chii smiled up to him, licking her lips, an all-too-familiar expression of innocence spread across her young, gentle face. "Hideki," she whispered his name softly, "is alright?"  
  
Hideki blinked, smiling reassuringly, his hand sliding across her shoulder slowly, marveling at how soft she felt, how perfect. That hand slipped down to the curve of her breast, causing her lashes to flutter and her nipples to harden. His fingers were cold, causing her to shiver softly underneath his touch. "Chii..." The ache in Hideki's voice was all but obvious as he stared down at her with longing.  
  
"Chii, oh god, sweet, sweet Chii." He leaned his head down to her breast, his tongue catching her nipple and flicking it. She arched, crying out a bit, having never felt this way before. His hand slipped down further, across her midriff and belly button, before slipping into the junction of her thighs. His fingers touched her... there.  
  
Suddenly she arched, eyes flying wide open in disbelief. "Hideki!" She screamed his name, reaching for him frantically, before her eyes closed and she fell limply to the floor with a definite thunk. Then, she was simply still. He had restarted her... Hideki knew he had. When she awoke, she would remember nothing... not a thing.  
  
He began shaking violently, clutching at his head with his hands. "Chii! Oh god, Chii!" He screamed her name, before falling next to her limp body, sobbing despairingly at what he had done.  
  
"Chii... Chii..." He felt hands shaking him. He blinked his eyes open, knowing his life was ruined, empty without her. "Is Hideki alright? Did Hideki have bad dream?" He blinked, smiling. That was Chii's voice. "Chii!" He bolted upright, his arms instantly pulling Chii close to his body. He kissed her cheek, her brow, her lips, all softly, merely a brush of his lips.  
  
"Oh god, Chii... I am so glad you're alright." He buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly. "I'll never hurt you like that, I promise... never..." Chii blinked curiously, wondering what he meant, but she smiled anyway, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Chii knows Hideki will never hurt her."  
  
Hideki smiled; yet he wondered how long he would be able to hold out. Would he do what he dreamed? Only time would tell...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well, that's the third chapter. Poor Hideki, huh? Anyway, please review. Update will come as soon as I'm able to write it. ^_^ See you all soon again. 


End file.
